Invisible
by Rosaline-Narcisse
Summary: Si elle avait parlé, peut être que sa vie n'aurait pas été la même. Mais qui l'aurait cru ? Oui, qui aurait cru que l'honnête shérrif battait sa fille ? Personne. Mais savez quoi, elle s'en est quand même sortit. OS et All Human.


**Coucou, **  
**Alors que ma fiction sur Harry Potter stagne, j'ai enfin fini mon OS sur Isabella et Jasper. **  
**Je suis assez contente de ce que j'ai écrit même si je ne l'ai pas relu. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

La violence. Tout ça qu'a retenu la jeune Isabella est la violence. Physique ou morale, peu importe. Isabella n'a vécu que cela. Depuis sa naissance.  
La haine accompagnait souvent celle-ci, enfin seulement chez elle. ''Chez elle'', Isabella ne sait même pas pourquoi elle appelait cette maison comme ça. Car ce n'était pas sa maison. Mais Isabella a quitté tout ça. Cette maison, ce lycée, cette ville, cet état.  
Et pourtant, elle ne peut pas avancer. Elle n'y arrive pas. Elle reste bloquée dans ce passé, dans son passé. Elle ne peut oublier. Elle n'oublie pas la violence et la haine quotidienne. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se remémorer l'incompréhension de tous. Ils s'en foutaient. Ils ne cherchaient jamais à comprendre.

…

La naissance de Isabella Swan eut une tragique conséquence. La mort de Renée Swan. Celle-ci vécu une grossesse difficile, et malgré l'avertissement de son médecin, cette femme ne voulu pas accoucher par césarienne. Ce malheureux jour, le shérif Charlie Swan perdu sa femme et commença à vouer une haine sans nom à son innocente fille qui venait juste de voir le jour.

…

Le père d'Isabella a toujours reporter la faute sur elle, faisant naître de la culpabilité chez la jeune fille. Cette culpabilité qui la ronge encore. Isabella se sent monstrueuse d'avoir tué sa mère.

- **C'est de ma faute,** soupira la jeune femme.

Elle lève alors les yeux du sol et tombe sur une famille jouant dans la neige. Celle-ci tombe à gros flocons sur l'herbe de Central Parc. Isabella les observent, assise sur un banc. Elle n'a jamais été heureuse. Et ne l'est toujours pas.

…

Depuis son enfance Isabella a subi les coups de son père. Bien sûre, cela n'a pas commencé par ça. Il y a eu les privations de nourriture dès ses premiers mois. Isabella a toujours été maigre. Ses os seyant à travers sa peau. D'ailleurs, elle a toujours du mal à se nourrir correctement, ayant toujours été en sous-nutrition.  
Puis, les coups sont apparus. Isabella a appris à ne pas pleurer, à ne pas poser de question sur sa mère, à ne jamais rien demander et à se taire. C'est vrai, qui aurait cru que l'honnête shérif de la petite ville de Forks frappait sa fille ?

…

_La petite Isabella âgée de trois ans, est assise dans sa chambre, par terre. Elle tient son doudou dans sa main droite et suce son pouce gauche. Mais elle pleure. Son père l'a privé de repas parce que la fillette a osé demander pourquoi elle n'a pas de maman. Alors, elle pleure parce qu'elle a faim. Elle serre son doudou contre son cœur. Elle a peur de pleurer. Car son père va être encore plus en colère contre elle. Mais elle n'a que trois ans. Et elle ne peut pas empêcher les sanglots qui sortent de sa gorge. _

_La porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas._

_**- Arrête de pleurer !** _

_Charlie Swan est furieux d'avoir été dérangé par les pleurs de sa fille alors qu'il travaille sur un dossier. __Son cri ne fait qu'accentuer les pleurs de la fillette._

_**- Tu sais quoi Isabella, je pense que je ne suis pas assez sévère avec toi mais ça va changer. **_

…

La jeune femme qu'elle est à présent se rappellera toujours de ce fatidique jour où son père l'a battue pour la première fois. Charlie Swan avait pris sa ceinture et l'avait frappé plusieurs fois, faisant couler son sang. De toutes ces maltraitances, Isabella en garde des cicatrices. Elles sont concentrées sur son dos où les coups de ceintures et de fouets ont été les plus violents. Ces marques sont indélébiles.  
Isabella s'était déjà retrouvée à l'hôpital à cause de son père mais elle avait toujours menti aux médecins sous l'œil mauvais de son père. Elle se disait maladroite. Trop maladroite pour être exacte, enfin selon elle.

…

Isabella se lève et rentre à son appartement. Elle enlève sa veste ainsi que ses chaussure.

- **Où étais-tu ?**

Sa colocataire la regarde d'un air inquiet mais elle semble en colère.

- **Désolée ouragan, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.**

- **T'aurais pu laisser un message.**

Mais Isabella ne répond pas et s'affale sur le canapé.

…

_Isabella entre pour la première fois dans une salle de cours à l'Université de New York. La jeune femme de 18 ans se sent perdu. Tellement seule aussi. Recommencer une nouvelle vie est dure. Repartir à zéro en essayant d'oublier est difficile presque impossible. _

_Une fille s'assoit à côté d'elle. Une grande blonde aux yeux bleu qui affiche un air froid._

_**-** **Je suis Rosalie.**_

_Isabella est étonnée que sa voisine lui parle._

_**- Heu... Je suis Isabella. Mais... appelle moi...**_

_**- Isa,** la coupe Rosalie._

_Isabella aurait voulu répondre autre chose mais elle ne s'en formalise pas._

_**- Dis**, reprends Rosalie,** je crois que je suis ta nouvelle colocataire.**_

_Isabella ne comprend pas. Serte, le propriétaire lui a dit qu'elle aurait un colocataire mais comment Rosalie peut-elle le savoir ?  
Devant l'air surpris de Isabella, Rosalie lui explique._

_**-** **Le proprio m'a fait ta description.**_

_Isabella semble perplexe mais devant cette tornade blonde, elle n'ose rien dire. Surtout que le soir même, ce fameux propriétaire le confirme. _

…

Depuis, ce jour Rosalie est toujours là. Isabella la considère comme son pilier. Rosalie est sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. Elle l'a écoutée, l'a rassuré et la réconfortée, l'a bousculée dans sa façon de penser. Rosalie a su panser quelques blessures qu'avait Isabella bien que certaines restent encore à vif. Cependant, Isabella doit beaucoup à Rosalie. Isabella doit sa vie à Rosalie. Elle l'a sauvé.

…

_Rosalie, surnommé ouragan par sa colocataire, rentre de l'Université. _

_**-** **Isa ?!**_

_Isabella a fini les cours plus tôt aujourd'hui. La dite Isabella ne répond pas à l'appelle de la blonde._

_**-** **ISA ?! **_

_Mais la brune ne répond toujours pas et Rosalie commence à s'inquiéter. Elle connaît le passé d'Isabella et sa difficulté à le surmonter. Rosalie sent la peur grandir en elle alors qu'elle espère que Isabella n'a pas fait de bêtise.  
Elle monte à l'étage de leur petit appartement et aperçoit la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte._

_**- Non, pas ça,** murmure Rosalie._

_Elle pousse délicatement la porte de la salle de bain et reste interdite par ce qu'elle voit. _

_La miroir est brisé. Plein de morceaux sont éparpillés sur le sol. Mais la plus choquant est son amie couchée sur le sol, les poignets tailladés. Sa meilleure amie s'est ouvert les veines. Rosalie court en bas, attrape le téléphone et appelle les pompiers puis revient près d'Isabella. Le sang s'écoule des coupures profondes. Rosalie prend des serviettes et s'empresse d'entourer les poignets d'Isabella avec. _

_Isabella se réveille dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien. Elle tourne doucement la tête. Son amie l'a regarde en pleurs. Rosalie serre fortement Isabella dans ses bras._

_**-** **Je t'ai cru morte,** sanglote-t-elle._

_Isabella s'en veut de faire souffrir Rosalie._

_**- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?** Demande la blonde quelque peu en colère._

_Isabella est fatiguée mais elle se doit de répondre à celle qui est son amie depuis plus d'un an._

_**- J'ai trop mal. Je ne fais que survivre. Je n'arrive pas à surmonter ce que j'ai subi. Regarde, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'alimenter normalement. Et c'est parfois toi qui doit m'obliger à le faire. Et puis, à qui je manquerais sur cette terre ?**_

_La jeune blonde la regarde blessée._

_**- A moi,** s'énerve Rosalie.** Tu me manquerais tellement Isabella. **  
_

…

Rosalie lui en avait voulu mais pas longtemps car elle avait du aider Isabella à essayer de se reconstruire.

- **Isa ?**

- **Hum... Oui.**

- **Encore dans la lune ?** Lui demande la blonde en souriant.

- **Encore et toujours,** lui sourit en retour Isabella.

- **Et a quoi pensais-tu ?**

- **A tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ouragan.**

- **Ça doit faire beaucoup en trois ans.**

- **Oh oui,** soupire Isabella. **Mais heureusement que tu étais là pour moi. Je ne serais plus de ce monde sinon.**

Elle baisse la tête en repensant à sa tentative de suicide. La blonde, exaspérée par son comportement, serre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

…

Avant Rosalie, Isabelle n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée à l'école. Aucun enfant ne voulait jouer avec elle. Elle se souvient d'ailleurs d'un jour.

…

_La petite Isabella de sept ans regarde les autres jouer dans la cour de récréation alors qu'elle reste à part. Personne ne veut jouer avec elle._

_A la sortie de l'école, un groupe la pousse et la fillette tombe dans la flaque d'eau. Elle se relève et voit le groupe rire. Isabella sent les larmes monter._

_- **De toute façon, que tu sois mouillée ou pas, ça change rien, vu les vêtements que tu portes.**_

_Isabella ne peut retenir ces larmes face aux dire des autres enfants._

_Le soir venu, Charlie Swan rentre et voit alors les vêtements de sa fille._

_- **Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutue ?**_

_Le bruit d'une gifle résonne dans la maison._

_- **Tu ne peux pas faire attention un peu à tes habits.**_

_Charlie Swan est furieux et sa main s'abat sur la jeune Isabella une nouvelle fois.  
_

...

A de nombreuses reprises, Isabella s'est fait battre par son père à cause de ses camarades. Pourquoi ses camarades lui faisaient subir un cauchemar en plus de celui de son père? Parce qu'elle était une proie facile. Isabella s'est toujours laissée faire. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas en parler à son père. Il lui aurait dit qu'elle le méritait.  
Elle s'est laissée insulter. De tout les noms. Isabella ne savait pas se défendre. Elle était tellement fragile. Autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

…

Au lycée, l'enfer a continué. Insultée, poussée, frappée, humiliée. Isabella a tout vécu. Mais ses camarades n'ont jamais su ce qu'il se passait chez elle. Peut être que si elle en avait parlé, ils ne l'auraient pas malmené ? Quoique... Isabella n'en ai pas sûre.

-** Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?**

Isabella sursaute en entendant la voix de Rosalie. Celle-ci surgit devant sa meilleure amie.

- **Encore en train de ruminer ? Putain mais arrête de penser à tout ça. J'en ai marre que tu vives dans le passé. Ça fait trois années que je te connais et que tu habites à New York. Alors arrêtes de penser à ce que tu as vécu à Forks. Aujourd'hui, tu es ici avec moi. OK ?**

Isabella hoche la tête. Voilà pourquoi elle a surnommé la blonde ouragan.

- **Bref,** dit la douce voix de Rosalie, **tu veux manger quoi ?**

- **Ce que tu veux.**

-** Je te fais des crêpes ?**

Isabella sourit à Rosalie.

- **Je t'aide ?**

- **J'allais te le demander, **rit la blonde ravie que Isabella fasse autre chose que ressasser le passé.

…

Isabella a toujours été une bonne élève malgré ce qu'elle devait subir. Et elle est fière d'elle. Juste pour ça. Juste pour avoir réussi à entrer à l'université. Parce que sinon... Isabella se déteste. Pour n'avoir rien dit, n'avoir jamais parlé. Elle aurait dû le faire ! Elle le sait. De quoi avait-elle peur . Que personne ne la croit ou qu'on est de la pitié pour elle. Elle apprécie Rosalie pour ça.

C'était encore une bonne excuse pour l'insulter. La traiter d'intello. En même temps, Isabella était bien obligée de ramené de bonnes notes à cause de son père.

…

Il y avait un groupe qui lui faisait vivre l'enfer au lycée. Tanya Denali. Irina Denali. Edward Cullen. Alice Cullen. Démétri Volturi. Felix Volturi. Rachel Black. Jacob Black.

Les Denali, famille d'avocats. Les Cullen, famille de médecins. Les Volturis, famille de politiciens.  
Et puis les Black, famille très proche des Swan, enfin de Charlie Swan.

…

Alors que les deux amies se promènent dans New York et font bien sûre quelques achats, Rosalie s'arrête devant une boutique pour homme.

- **Heu... Rose, je ne crois pas qu'on trouvera quelque chose ici,** rit Isabella.

- **Je sais bien, mais regarde le mec à l'intérieur.**

Isabella observe donc l'homme que Rosalie lui montre. Grand, très grand, un montagne de muscle, un teint clair, des cheveux noir et court ainsi que des eux bleu quoique plus foncés que ceux de la belle blonde.

-** Il est beau,** souffle Rosalie complètement envoûtée.

Isabella ne se souvient pas d'avoir déjà vu son amie comme ça.

- **Ouai, pas mon type.**

- **Moi si,** dit Rosalie en entrant dans la boutique.

Elle est totalement folle, pense alors Isabella.  
Rosalie ressort dix minutes plus tard, le numéro de téléphone en poche.

- **Tu sais au moins son nom ?** Demande la brune.

-** Emmett McCarthy,** lui répond Rosalie tout sourire.

Et elles repartent finir leur ballade.

…

Un rendez-vous, une semaine, un mois, une année sont passés. Isabella a appris à connaître Emmett et à lui faire confiance. Et Rosalie et Emmett sont toujours ensemble et ont même emménagé dans un nouvel appartement. La séparation des deux amies à bien sûre était difficile mais Rosalie est heureuse avec Emmett.  
Il y a d'ailleurs une chose, une discussion que Isabella gardera en mémoire. Ce jour là, elle a vraiment compris qu'Emmett était fait pour sa meilleure amie.

…

_Isabella ouvre la porte et tombe sur Emmett qui a l'air perdu et confus. _

_**- J'ai besoin de te parler Bell's.**_

_Celle-ci le fait entrer et ils s'assoient tous les deux sur le canapé._

_**- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**_

_Emmett répond négativement. Isabella attend qu'il lui explique sa venue mais Emmett a du mal à parler._

_**- Em, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es disputé avec Rose ?**_

_**- Oui... Non... Je ne sais pas.**_

_**- ****Ça ne veux rien dire Emmett,** lui dit Isabella, ne comprenant pas._

_**- Rosie m'a expliqué quelque chose et après, sans attendre ma réaction, elle s'est enfermée dans la chambre et elle refuse d'ouvrir, **lui explique-t-il désespéré._

_**- De quoi t'a-t-elle fait par ?**_

_**- De sa stérilité, **lui dévoile Emmett._

_**- Oh...**_

_Belle est surprise que Rosalie lui ait dit._

_**- C'est un sujet très douloureux pour Rose, **ajoute Isabella.** De plus, je pense qu'elle a aussi peur.**_

_**- Mais de quoi ?** Demande Emmett étonnée par ce que lui dit Isabella._

_**- De te perdre. Rosalie ne peux pas avoir d'enfant et elle a peur que tu la quittes pour ça.**_

_**- Mais franchement pourquoi ?!** S'énerve Emmett. **Je l'aime et peu importe si elle est stérile ou pas. Jamais je ne la laisserais pour ça, je ne suis pas un connard !**_

_**- Tu devrais retourner à votre appart' et la rassurer. Elle se sent en sécurité avec toi Emmett et elle t'aime. Si tu lui exprimes ton point de vue, je suis certaine qu'elle sortira de cette chambre.**_

_**- Merci Bell's.**_

_Emmett serre Isabella dans ses bras avant de retourner auprès de Rosalie. _

…

Finalement tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Rosalie et Emmet sont bien ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte même si ce sujet sera encore évoqué. Par ailleurs, c'est pour cela que Rosalie a choisi des études dans la médecine, pour devenir pédiatre et être au contact des enfants.  
Isabella, quant à elle, poursuit ses études de littérature. Elle entame sa cinquième année.

…

- **Puis-je ?**

Un jeune homme ayant environ l'âge d'Isabella, se tenait devant elle. Isabella acquiesce et le jeune homme s'assoit à côté d'elle.

- **Vous êtes toujours seule ?**

- **J'attends ma meilleure amie,** dit Isabella irritée.

- **Ah... Je me demandais si vous vouliez bien me faire visiter un peu.**

- **J'attends quelqu'un,** s'agace Isabella.

- **Et moi je ne connais personne,** réplique le jeune homme.

Isabella se met à l'observer. Des cheveux blonds où on a envi de passer la main. Des yeux bleu qu'on aimerait jamais ne quitter. Des traits fins. Un visage d'ange.

- **Vous êtes nouveau ?** Demande Isabella sortant de sa contemplation.

- **Oui, j'arrive du Texas,** lui répondit-il. **Je m'appelle Jasper.**

- **Isabella. Mais je préfère Bella.**

- **Bella donc,** lui sourit Jasper.

- **Je vous fait visiter ?**

- **Nous sommes un peu jeune pour le vouvoiement ?**

Isabella sourit avant de répondre qu'elle était d'accord pour le tutoiement. Elle ne sait pas ce qui lui prend. A aider ce jeune homme enfin Jasper. Elle se sent attirée par lui et le trouve extrêmement beau. Elle en rougit. D'habitude, dès qu'un homme l'approche, elle se renferme lui faisant comprendre que non, elle ne veut pas faire plus ample connaissance.

Isabella lui montre donc la section qui intéresse Jasper, la psychologie.

- **Et toi, tu fais des études de quoi ?**

- **De littérature,** déclare Isabella.

- **Isa ! Je te cherchais partout ! **Les interrompt Rosalie.

-** Calme toi ouragan, je suis là.**

La blonde se plante devant elle, visiblement mécontente mais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie.

- **Rose, voici Jasper un nouvel étudiant en psychologie.**

- **Salut, je suis Rosalie, la meilleure amie d'Isabella. Mais pourquoi t'es là Isa ?**

- **Elle me faisait visiter, **lui dit Jasper.** D'ailleurs merci Bella mais je vais vous laisser. J'espère te recroiser.**

-** Isa ? **L'appelle Rosalie. **Tu parles à un mec maintenant ?**

La dite Isa rougit alors que Rosalie rit de son embarras malgré tout contente que sa meilleure amie se socialise un peu.

…

Une semaine plus tard, Isabella se promène dans Central Parc. Seule, sa meilleure amie étant avec Emmett. Elle ne s'en plaint pas. Non, elle est heureuse pour elle. Et de toute façon, elle se sentait seule bien avant qu'Emmett ne débarque dans leur vie.

- **On se ballade seule ?**

Isabella sursaute alors que Jasper se place à côté d'elle.

- **Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.**

- **Pas grave. Alors que fais-tu ici ?**

- **Je découvre.**

- **Et comment tu trouves New York alors ?**

- **J'aime beaucoup bien que se soi un peu trop bruyant.**

- **Tu t'y habitueras.**

Ils s'assoient tout en continuant à discuter.

- **T****u n'est pas originaire de New York ?** Demande alors Jasper.

- **Non.**

Le ton cassant de Isabella incite Jasper à ne pas continuer dans dans cette voix et il préfère changer de sujet.

- **Alors tu fais des études de littérature ? Pour faire quoi au juste ?**

- **Sûrement pour devenir professeur,** lui répond Isabella.

- **J'aimerais monter mon propre cabinet plus tard.**

- **C'est un grand et ambitieux projet,** lui fait remarquer la brune.

- **Je sais,** lui sourit Jasper.

Et ils discutent pendant encore une heure. De leur passion, de ce qu'ils aiment, de ce qu'ils détestent, de leur rêves. Mais ils n'abordent pas leur enfance, ni leurs parents.

…

Isabella et Jasper ont continué au fils des semaines de se retrouver, le dimanche matin. Ils se marchent dans le parc, pendant quelques heures en discutant de tout et de rien sans jamais évoquer leur passé. Ils deviennent plus proche. Jasper peut embrasser Isabella sur le front ou sur la joue et la serrer dans ses bras. Isabella, elle, se sent bien avec Jasper. Elle se sent en sécurité avec lui. Et aux fils de leur balade, Isabella développe des sentiments pour son ami bien qu'elle refuse de se l'avouer. Mais elle se ment comme lui dit si bien Rosalie.

…

Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils sont tous les deux assis dans l'herbe. Jasper se rapproche doucement d'Isabella. Celle-ci, qui parle, ne sent pas ce mouvement jusqu'à que Jasper caresse sa joue. Isabella lève la tête vers lui et reste interdite quand les lèvres de Jasper se pose délicatement sur les siennes. Mais ce simple touché rappelle à Isabella beaucoup de choses et elle repousse Jasper de toute ses forces. Elle se lève d'un bond.

- **Bella, je suis désolé.**

Jasper se confond en excuse mais Isabella ne l'écoute pas et s'enfuit. Elle arrive à l'appartement en larmes.

…

Isabella n'a jamais embrassé personne. Et personne ne l'a jamais embrassé. Elle est insignifiante. Elle n'a pas confiance en elle. Elle est trop maigre. Elle est faible. Et elle a mal. Elle a repoussé l'homme qu'elle aime à cause de son passé. Elle n'arrive pas à avancer. Que dirait Jasper s'il voyait les cicatrice dans son dos ? Que dirait-il s'il savait qu'elle est toujours vierge. Elle a 22 ans, bientôt 23, et aucun homme ne la jamais touché. Elle en a trop peur. Elle se protège. Elle ne veut plus avoir mal... Elle ne veut plus jamais souffrir...  
Mais elle souffre quand même de ne pas se laisser aller et de ne pas faire confiance à Jasper. Si ! Elle a confiance en Jasper. C'est en elle qu'elle n'a pas confiance...

…

Isabella est repliée sur elle même, adossée à un mur du salon alors que le porte s'ouvre sur sa meilleure amie.

-** Isa,** se désole la blonde en trouvant Isabella en sanglots. **Jasper m'a appelé Isa. Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie ? Il croit avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.**

Rosalie vient près de sa meilleure amie et la prend dans ses bras. Elle la réconforte et les sanglots de la brune se calme peu à peu. Quelque peu calmée, Isabella lui explique donc ses doutes, ses peurs et ses sentiments pour Jasper.

- **Jasper est quelqu'un de bien, **la console Rosalie à cause de ses nouvelles larmes.** Il ne te fera jamais de mal. Il faut que tu lui dise Isa, tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, et que tu lui donnes une explication. Car il est perdu. **

Rosalie reste auprès de sa meilleure amie et ne part que le lendemain.

…

La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Anxieuse et terrifié par ce qu'il va se passer, Isabella va ouvrir la porte à Jasper.

- **Bonjour.**

- **Bonjour,** murmure-t-elle. **Entre.**

- **Je t'ai ramené du café.**

Isabella invite Jasper sur le canapé. Elle boit une gorgée de café, comme pour se donner du courage avant de se lancer.

- **Je suis désolé pour hier, d'avoir réagit si violemment.**

Elle baisse la tête.  
-** Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?** Lui demande Jasper.

Elle relève vivement la tête.

- **Non, c'est moi. Mais ça a un rapport avec mon passé. Mais j'aimerais que tu me parles du tien avant, si ça ne te dérange pas ?**

- **Non ça va,** la rassure Jasper. **Donc comme tu le sais, je suis né au Texas. J'y ai toujours vécu avec mes parents.**

Jasper lui raconte son enfance, joyeuse...

- **Mais mes parents sont...**

Les mots restent bloqués dans la gorge de Jasper.

-** Ils ont eu un accident de voiture, il y a quelque mois.**

- **Oh... Je suis dé...,** veut s'excuser Isabella.

- **Bella, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. J'ai donc fuis pour venir m'installer ici. Comme pour oublier.**

Isabella voit alors une chance de parler.

- **Tu n'es pas le seul à faire ça,** elle lui dit tristement.

- **Comment ça ? **

- **Si je te raconte mon histoire, je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompe, **déclare Isabella.

- **D'accord,** comprend Jasper.

- **Je suis née à Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Et à partir de ce jour, me père me voua une haine sans nom. La première fois qu'il m'a frappé, je devait avoir trois ans. Et cela à continuer jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne mon diplôme et que je parte. Il me battait mais il me privait aussi de nourriture. J'ai toujours été très maigre. Bref, je me suis même retrouvée plusieurs fois à l'hôpital. J'en ai gardé des cicatrices. Mais, en plus, j'étais le souffre douleur de mes camarades. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant Rosalie. Ils m'insultaient, me frappaient, me malmenaient. Et je n'ai rien dit, ni pour eux, ni pour mon père. Mon père était le shérrif de Forks. Alors personne ne m'auraient cru. **  
**Et puis j'ai essayé de me suicider, une fois, mais Rosalie est arrivée à temps. Je lui doit ma vie. **

Les larmes coulent sur le doux visage d'Isabella. Jasper la prend dans ses bras, Isabella se laisse faire, et celui-ci efface ses larmes.

- **C'est horrible Bella, personne ne devrait souffrir autant,** lui chuchote Jasper, de peur que si il parle normalement, sa voix tremble de colère. Et il la berce pour la calmer.

- **Et à cause de ça, je ne laisse presque personne m'approcher, reprend Isabella. Seul Rosalie, Emmett et toi ont se privilège. Je me protège car j'ai peur qu'on me refasse du mal. Et je ne veux plus ressentir toute cette douleur.**

- **Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Bella. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça.**

- **Et quand tu m'as embrassée, toute ce manque de confiance, toute cette peur, ont resurgi. Ce n'était pas contre toi,** pleure Isabella.

- **Je le sais, je le sais...**

- **Car je t'apprécie beaucoup. Non, en fait, je t'aime,** elle lui avaoue.

Jasper se fige. Isabella lève la tête.

- **Jasper ?**

Celui-ci la regarde dans les yeux.

- **Je t'aime aussi Isabella,** il lui sourit avant de faire comme hier.

Leurs lèvres rentrent en contact et Isabella se laisse guider par Jasper. Et quand celui-ci quémande avec sa langue l'accès de sa bouche, elle le laisse faire.

…

- **Pourquoi m'as-tu parler la première fois que tu m'as vu ?**

Isabella et Jasper ne perdent pas leur habitude du dimanche matin. Mais ceux-ci forment maintenant un couple depuis deux semaines.

- **Je t'ai trouvé belle mais fragile en même temps. Tu avais l'air torturé mais ta peau semblait si douce. Elle l'ai d'ailleurs.**

Isabella sourit. Elle accepte mieux les compliments depuis que c'est Jasper qui les lui dit.

- **Et puis j'ai appris à te connaître. Je connais ton passé, ce que tu as vécu. Ton manque de confiance que Rosalie, Emmett et moi ont essaie de résoudre,** continue Jasper. **Il y a aussi ton problème avec la nourriture bien que depuis deux semaines ça aille un peu mieux.**

- **Grâce à toi et à ta fabuleuse cuisine,** affirme Isabella.

- **Tu n'es avec moi que pour ça ?** Demande Jasper.

- **Non, quoique...** le taquine Isabella.

Devant l'air boudeur de Jasper, Isabella rit.

- **Je rigole bébé !**

Jasper s'arrête et regarde Isabella qui se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire.

- **C'est la première fois que tu m'appelle comme ça.**

- **Heu... désolée,** s'excuse Isabella.

Son manque de confiance en elle revient au galop. Elle se traître mentalement d'idiote alors le visage de Jasper devient réprobateur.

- **Bella, tu doutes de nouveau de toi, comme si ce que tu disais n'était jamais bien,** s'indigne Jasper.

-** Alors pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?** S'enquit Isabella confuse.

-** Parce que c'est la première fois que tu me donnes un surnom autre que Jazz ou Jay'. Je suis juste surpris.**

- **Ça m'est venue comme ça,** s'explique Isabella.

-** Arrête d'expliquer ou de t'excuser, **s'énerve Jasper.

Celui-ci enlace Isabella avant de l'embrasser.

Ils s'éloignent à bout de souflle.

-** Nous sommes ensemble darling,** chuchote Jasper à l'oreille de sa petite amie. **Alors tu peux me surnommer comme tu veux.**

- **Comme je veux ?** Plaisante Isabella. **Vraiment ?**

Jasper sait très bien, que malgré ses paroles, Isabella ne cherchera pas de surnom trop farfelus.

…

Dans la cuisine de leur maison de vacances, qu'ils ont loué pour l'occasion, Isabella et Jasper préparent le dîner, Rosalie et Emmett n'étant pas encore rentré de leur après midi en amoureux.  
Les quatre amies sont partis en vacance près de Los Angeles. Ils voulaient tous décompresser et se retrouver en amis, pour oublier un peu leur études.

Le bruit de la porte annonce le retour de Rosalie et Emmett. Ils arrivent dans la cuisine et avant qu'Isabella ne puisse faire un geste, sa meilleure amie se jette dans ses bras.

- **Ouragan !**

Celle-ci s'écarte et agite sa main devant le visage de la brune. Isabella pousse un cri de joie et reprend la blonde dans ses bras. Puis elle se dirige vers Emmett.

- **Je suis contente que tu le rendes heureuse,** lui dit Isabella.

Emmett lui sourit en retour.

- **Félicitation à vous deux,** déclare Jaspeur en souriant.

Le repas se passe donc dan la bonne humeur et ils parlent du futur mariage avec enthousiasme.

-** Je suis contente pour eux, **dit Isabella.

Celle-ci se trouve dans les bras de Jasper dans le lit.

-** Moi aussi.**

- **Rosalie le mérite. Tu sais, après ce qu'elle a vécu.**

Isabella parle bien sûre de la stérilité de Rosalie. Jasper hoche la tête avant de dire.

- **Tu mérites aussi ce bonheur**.

- **Tu resteras avec moi ?** Demande Isabella.

- **C'est quoi cette soudaine question darling ?! Ce bonheur, nous le construirons ensemble. Je ne te laisserai pas.**

Isabella ne dit rien.

- **Bella...**

Celle-ci relève la tête et ses yeux croisent ceux de son petit ami.

- **Je sais que tu as peur,** reprend Jasper.** Mais je t'aime. Je te promets que jamais, je ne te ferais de mal.**

Le regard de Jasper est sincère et Isabella le sait bien. Elle a confiance en son petit ami.

- **Je te crois, **elle murmure à Jasper en se rapprochant de lui et en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser s'enflamme vite et la température monte. Jasper fait basculer Isabella sous lui et ses mains s'aventurent sur le corps de sa petite amie. Et alors que sa bouche dérive sur le cou d'Isabella, ses mains descendent plus bas. Mais Isabella se tend alors qu'une des main de Jasper atteint son intimité. Celui-ci le remarque et s'écarte d'elle.

- **Bella ?** Il s'inquiète.

Jamais ils ne sont allés aussi loin. Mais là, ils sont en vacances. Bien que Jasper ne veuille pas presser sa petite amie, il pense que celle-ci ne fera jamais le premier pas à cause de son manque de confiance.

- **Si tu veux pas aller plus loin, dis le moi, **il lui dit devant son manque de réaction.

- **Ce n'est pas ça,** marmonne Isabella. **C'est juste...**

Elle rougit honteuse de la vérité.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a darling ?** S'alarme Jasper.

- **Je suis vierge,** lui avoue Isabella.

Celle-ci tourne la tête pour fuir ses yeux. Mais Jasper en décide autrement et caresse la joue de sa petite amie.

-** Bella regarde moi.**

Celle-ci obéie. Jasper est surpris par sa révélation mais rien d'autre.

- **Je pense que je peux comprendre pourquoi, il la rassure. Je co****nnais ce que tu as vécu et le manque de confiance qui tu as.**

- **Comment un être aussi compréhensif peut-il m'aimer ?**

- **Isabella, je ne veux pas que tu penses ça. Car je t'aime parce que tu es courage, belle et douce. Tu as beau être têtu quand tu veux, tu reste une femme intelligente qui est à l'écoute de ses amis. Et même si tu as peur ou que tu doutes, tu restes la femme que j'aime.**

Jasper efface la larme qui a coulé sur le visage d'Isabella alors que celle-ci lui déclare.

-** Ses paroles qui viennent de toi me font du bien.**

Depuis quelques mois, Jasper passe son temps à prouver à Isabella qu'elle est une femme qui vaut être aimer. Avec lui, elle se sent merveilleuse. Et encore plus ce soir. Alors pour la première fois, elle ne pense pas à son passé et ils finissent ce qu'ils ont commencé quelques instants avant.

…

Depuis que sa meilleure à une vie amoureuse et sexuelle, Rosalie voit celle-ci s'épanouir. Jamais elle ne cessera de remercier Jasper pour ça. Et de plus, Isabella se porte mieux, son problème de nourriture étant complètement réglé.

- **Si tu penses à moi, tu arrêtes tout de suite.**

Isabella se place devant la blonde.

- **Aujourd'hui, **continue Isabella,** c'est ton jour alors tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. OK ?**

- **Compris,** lui sourit Rosalie.

Emmette arrive et Isabella se décale.

- **Allez Rosie, on doit ouvrir le bal.**

La blonde attrape la main de son mari et se dirigent au milieu de la piste de danse pour l'ouverture. Isabella s'installe aux côtés de Jasper qui lui glisse à l'oreille.

- **Un jour, ce sera notre tour Bella. **

Isabella adresse un sourire éclatant à son compagnon avant qu'il ne l'invite danser.

Après quelques danses avec Jasper, Isabella accorde un danse à Emmett.

- **Merci de rendre Rose heureuse, **lui souffle Isabella.

Emmett lui sourit avant de lui annoncer.

-** Rose et moi envisageons d'adopter.**

- **Mais c'est super Emmett, **se ravie Isabella.

- **Tu sais, on en a pas mal parlé avec Rose. Elle ne voulait pas au début mais je l'ai convaincu.**

- **Tu as bien fait. Vous serez de merveilleux parents,** lui affirme Isabella.

…

Alors que Isabella corrige ses copies dans la salle des professeurs, elle reçoit un appel de sa meilleure amie.

- **Isa... **

En entendant les larmes de la blonde, Isabella s'affole.

- **Ouragan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

- **Emmett et moi allons devenir parents !**

Elle pousse un cri de joie, alarmant les autres professeurs présents dans la salle.

- **Mais c'est géniale ! Oh... Rosalie, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous.**

- **Si tu savais comment je suis impatiente !**

- **Raconte moi tout !**

-** Comme tu le sais, ça fait quelques années qu'on a créé notre dossier avec Emmett et aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu l'appel d'un orphelinat à Chicago ! Et l'assistante sociale de l'orphelinat m'a dit que l'agence d'adoption leur avait envoyé notre dossier et qu'elle l'avait retenu !**

Les larmes de Rosalie entraînèrent celles d'Isabella.

- **C'est merveilleux Rose !**

- **On a rendez-vous à l'orphelinat dans deux semaines.**

Les deux amies continuèrent de discuter pendant une quinzaines de minutes avant de se prévoir un dîner pour fêter cet nouvelle.

Trois était passés depuis la mariage de sa meilleure amie. Et celle-ci commençait à désespérée. Elle voulait tellement un enfant qu'elle pourrait chérir.  
Quant à Isabella, elle était toujours avec Jasper. A 26 ans, ils n'étaient pas mariés et n'avaient pas d'enfants, mais ils se suffisaient à eux deux. Ils profitaient et voyageaient beaucoup.

…

Les McCarthy adoptèrent une petite poupée du nom de Lana. Cette petite fille de deux ans n'avait jamais connu ses parents biologiques. Lana avait de grands yeux bleu et des cheveux noir qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos.

…

Isabella frappe à la porte de la maison de sa meilleure amie en espérant qu'elle soit là. Rosalie lui ouvre.

- **Isa, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

La dit Isa fond en larme alors que Rosalie la serre dans ses bras et referme la porte d'entrée.

-** Isa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Uns dispute avec Jasper ?**

-** Nooon...** sanglote Isabella.

- **Tu me fais peur Isa. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'es pas vu dans cet état !**

- **Je suis enceinte, **lâche Isabella.

Rosalie regarde la brune avant de comprendre.

- **T'es veilles peurs refont surfaces Isa. Jasper t'aime Isabella alors pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas d'un enfant avec toi ? Il sera très heureux crois** **moi.**

Rosalie réconforte sa meilleure amie et celle-ci se calme doucement.

- **Tu es en sûre ?**

- **Mais oui,** s'exaspère Rosalie. **Ça fait quoi, 6 ans que vous êtes ensemble Isa.**

Quand elle est totalement rassurée, Isabella remercie Rosalie.

- **Emmett et Lana ne sont pas là ?** Isabella demande alors.

Cela fait maintenant deux ans que Lana est devenue leur fille.

- **Non, ils sont au parc,** lui répond Rosalie.

Et s'en suit une grande discussion entre filles qui dure tout l'après midi.

Le lendemain, Isabella décide de le dire à son compagnon. Et pour cela, elle achète un joli doudou, devant lequel elle craque complètement.  
Quand elle rentre, Isabella trouve Jasper assis sur le canapé plongé dans un de ses dossiers. Isabella ne peut pas tenir,elle doit lui dire maintenant.

-** Jay',** l'appelle-t-elle.

Celui-ci relève la tête et voit sa belle compagne debout à côté du canapé. Il pose le dossier de son patient sur la table basse et se lève pour embrasser Isabella.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demande Jasper en voyant le sac d'Isabella.

- **C'est pour toi,** dit-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

Isabella est terrifiée, elle a peur que Jasper la rejette malgré les paroles réconfortantes.

- **Ah oui ?**

Jasper sourit avant de plonger sa main dans le sac et sens alors quelque chose de tout doux qu'il attrape. Il en ressort un doudou. Jasper regarde sa petite amie ne comprenant pas mais celle-ci à la tête baissée.

- **Bella, qu'est-ce que...**

Et Jasper semble enfin réaliser la signification de cet objet.

-** Bébé, tu es enceinte ?**

Jasper aimerait tellement que ce soit vrai. Isabella hoche la tête et Jasper la serre fort dans ses bras.

-** Je t'aime tant Bella,** lui déclare Jasper en la soulevant.

- **Tu es content ?** Demande Isabella craintive.

- **Isabella ! Bien sûre que je suis content. C'est formidable, je vais être papa ! **Il s'exclame avant de l'embrasser.

Oubliant ses doutes, Isabella profite avec son compagnon de cette réjouissante nouvelle et ils finissent leur soirée dans leur lit.

…

_**- Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan voulez-vous prendre Monsieur Jasper Peter Withlock, ici présent pour époux ?**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Monsieur Jasper Peter Withlock voulez-vous prendre Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan, ici présente, pour épouse ?**_

_**- Oui.**_

- **Darling ?**

Jasper sort Isabella de ses pensées.

- **Tu pensais à quoi ?** Lui demande Jasper curieux.

- **Au jour où nous nous sommes mariés,** lui sourit Isabella, **ça fait 5 ans déjà.**

Jasper l'embrasse et lui sourit avant de lui dire.

- **Tu as reçu une lettre.**

Isabella prend la lettre que Jasper lui tend.  
Plus elle avance dans sa lecture, plus Isabella sent les larmes rouler sur ses joues. A la fin de la lettre, Isabella s'effondre et si son mari ne l'avait pas rattrapé, celle-ci serait tombé au sol.

- **Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Jasper est paniqué car depuis quelques années, il voit rarement sa femme dans cet état.

- **Mon père est décédé,** pleure-t-elle.** Et il m'a tout léguée ! Mais je n'en veux pas !**

Je ne veux pas de la maison, ni de son argent. Et je ne veux pas aller là bas, à son enterrement.  
Jasper berce sa femme, essayant de la calmer alors qu'elle répète sans cesse qu'elle ne veux pas de tout ça.  
Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencé, Emmett et Rosalie ayant ramené leur fils à la maison, le petit Logan.

…

Isabella est obligé de se rendre à Forks une semaine plus tard pour régler avec l'avocat de son père, tout ce qu'il lui a légué et qu'elle ne veut pas.

-** Mais Mademoiselle Swan...**

- **C'est Madame Withlock !** Le coupe Isabella.

- **Madame Withlock,** reprend donc l'avocat, **votre père avez beaucoup économiser...**

-** Mais je n'en veux pas. Faîtes en ce que vous voulez,** tempête Isabella. **Donner cet argent à qui vous voulez, je m'en moque !**

Isabella se lève, ne voulant pas continuer cette conversation. L'avocat semble déconcerté.

- **Vous allez à son enterrement****? **

Isabella se fige puis se retourne.

- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?** Lui crache-t-elle.

Et sur ce, elle s'en va.

…

Elle arrête sa voiture devant le cimetière. Elle veux y aller mais pas avec tout ce monde. Elle ne veux pas voir toutes ces personnes. Toutes ces personnes qui crois que le shérrif était un homme bien. Elle sait très bien qu'ils vont la regarder, elle qui a quitté son père sans jamais lui donner de nouvelles, mais aucun ne savait. Elle ouvre la portière et se faufile à travers la foule. Certain la reconnaissent, d'autre non. Des personnes l'interpellent mais elle ne répond pas. Elle n'est là que pour cet ignoble être, pas pour les autres. Quand elle arrive devant la tombe, les personnes s'écartent pour la laisser seule. Elle observe les alentours, car elle veut pouvoir parler librement, sans que personnes n'écoute ce qu'elle a à dire.

- **Je ne sais pas si j'aurais du venir, tu ne mérites pas que je sois là, à te parler, après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir. Je te hais tellement. Mais tu sais, malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre, je suis heureuse. J'ai des meilleurs amis en or, un mari qui m'aime et des enfants que j'adore. Car oui, malgré toutes tes maltraitances, j'ai un mari. Et malgré tout ce que j'ai enduré au lycée, j'ai su accordé ma confiance.**

Isabella ne les voit pas mais se trouvent derrière elle et entendent. Et Isabella continue, se sentant obligé de lui raconter sa vie.

- **Rosaline, m'a aidée. Ma meilleure amie m'a même sauvé la vie car j'ai essayé de me tuer ne supportant plus cette vie. Elle est marié à Emmett et ils ont adopté deux enfants, Lana et Logan. Jasper, mon mari, a su me redonner confiance en la vie, à passer outre mes passé car je ne peux pas l'oublier. Je ne peux pas oublier toutes les fois où tu m'as frappée, toutes les fois où tu m'as privée de nourriture. Et oui, j'ai aussi retrouvé une alimentation correcte. J'ai réussi à reconstruire tout ce que tu as détruit en moi. Il y a mes enfants, mes 5 anges : mon aînée Carline Lily, mes jumelles Rosaline Charlotte et Hasper Renée et mes jumeaux Ettemm Peter et Joschua Aaron. Ils sont toute ma vie, et comparé à toi, jamais je ne les toucherais, jamais je ne leur ferais du mal, jamais je ne les blesserais comme tu l'as fait. **

Isabella soupire avant de rajouter.

- **Je te hais tellement.**

Elle se relève et se retourne pour voir les Cullen, les Denali, les Volturi et les Black. La plupart des femmes pleurent et les hommes sont abasourdis par ce discours. Aucun ne sait quoi dire. Ces anciens camarades se rendent comptent de l'enfer qu'a du être l'enfance d'Isabella et tous sont alors ronger par la culpabilité à cause de ce qu'ils lui ont fait vivre en plus.

- **Vous savez, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations,** leur déclare calmement Isabella avant de partir définitivement de cette maudite ville.

**FIN**

* * *

**Je ne savais pas comment finir... Cela a été dur à écrire.**  
**Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Rosaline Narcisse.**


End file.
